


The Blindfold Dance

by chatoori



Category: VIXX
Genre: Lee Jaehwan's voice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoori/pseuds/chatoori
Summary: Hakyeon dances and Wonshik watches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on AFF 524 years ago.  
> Listen to [ this](url) :)

Snapback turned backwards, sweatshirt tightly zipped on his chest and bag on a shoulder, Wonshik came out of the locker room with a sigh of relief. He was eagerly counting down the minutes left to the return to their dorm, particularly to his room. He just wanted to lock himself in and sleep. He didn't care for how long, the only thing that mattered was that the leader had to be outside of that room. And silent.

The day had passed between long intensive rehearsals and Hakyeon's long intensive complaints. It seemed that everything Wonshik did was wrong. Every move, every step, every hand, every word, every breathe. Everything he did apparently annoyed the main dancer. The thing is, that every time the leader nagged, he got nervous himself and couldn't concentrate anymore. He was used to the leader's grumbles, but today they were just too many.

He was about to wear his headphones when he heard some music coming from the rehearsal room. He quickly crossed the narrow hallway, wondering who might have forgotten to turn off the stereo, but, looking in the room, he realized that it was his leader, still absorbed in his solo rehearsal.

Fully dressed in black, with a dark blindfold covering his eyes, Hakyeon was dancing. Fluid steps and turns were mixed with halted and jerky movements. His arms stretched and curved willowy. The music picked up the speed, and so did his movements. His arms began to flex and relax rapidly. He took a few steps backwards and then stopped at the slowing down music. His right hand sensually slid down his face, his lips slightly parted. Unwittingly, Wonshik imagined his own hand caressing the dancer's face. Not a gently touch with his fingertips, he wanted to feel with the palm of his hand every curve of his perfect face, every single curve of his entire body. His heart skipped a few beats as he gulped and barely managed to focus again on the choreography quickly unfolding in front of his eyes.  
Hakyeon rolled on the ground, without a sound, without the slightest effort. He supported himself with one hand, while the other sinuously stretched upwards and so did his head with a twitch. A couple turns, and then, leaning on one shoulder he lifted a leg up, as if he was doing a splits. He stood up, the music altered again, fast, slow, fast. Hakyeon moved, without the least insecurity, without losing the rhythm. No, Wonshik thought, a little smile on his lips, it's not him dancing to the music, it's the music that follows all of his movement.

He stood there, staring at Hakyeon as if hypnotized, his heartbeat painfully increasing at every step the dancer took, until, finished his dance, leaning on the mirror, the older slid to the floor, heavily panting. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Not a single drop of energy was left in his body, he didn't even have the strength to untie the blindfold knotted to the back of his head. Exhausted, he let go of his arms beside his hips and parted his lips, almost completely dehydrated. He tried to moisten them, but he didn't have any saliva left.

Completely forgotten his anger, Wonshik didn't wait too long to slowly slide the bag from his shoulder, grab his bottle of water and quietly walk into the rehearsal room.

"Hyung .. " he spoke his name softly, a visible vein of concern in his voice.

Hakyeon slowly opened his eyes and looked into the younger's, smiling shyly but reassuringly.

"You... you should get some rest. You've done more than enough for today." he knelt beside him, handing him the bottle. Hakyeon slightly turned his head towards him and shook his head.

"I'm fine" he whispered.

Droplets of sweat were running down his cheeks and were sliding down his bronzed neck. Instinctively, Wonshik stopped them with two fingers. The dancer's breath froze just for a second. Wonshik looked at him and brushed with the tip of his fingers the older's neck, who slightly bent his head toward his hand, seeking more contact. Surprised, Wonshik was about to take away his hand, when Hakyeon grabbed his wrist.

They looked at each other for a long second, without talking.

A gaze way more meaningful than any other word. Hakyeon could clearly see the anger, tension and concern in his friend's eyes, while Wonshik could finally understand what was wrong with his hyung. And felt so stupid for not understanding a simple thing like that.

One of the things Hakyeon cared about the most was their fans. Their beloved Starlights to whom they were most thankful than anyone else in the universe. And what they had been doing the whole day, until late at night, for days, for weeks, was rehearsing for the shows that were going to take them all around the world to meet many and more Starlights. What mattered to Hakyeon the most was of course showing them perfect performances, but because of the pressure of taking such a huge step, the lack of sleep, the excitement running through his veins, he didn't feel like they were giving their best into it.

What, eventually, Wonshik understood, was that the way in which Hakyeon poured out his stress, complaining and scolding the rapper, was meant to cover his real worries and fears and, most of all, he was looking for Wonshik's comforting and encouraging words.

Impulsively, closing his eyes, Wonshik pressed his lips against Hakyeon's, grabbing his face between his big hands. The dancer froze again, stunned, wide-eyed. Wonshik didn't move until the Hakyeon's lips softened, melted by the heat of the friend's. Hakyeon closed his eyes, too, and grabbed Wonshik's sweatshirt tightly to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

Wonshik pushed towards the dancer with half-lidded eyes and made him lay his head on the cold mirror. The rapper's lips kissed over and over those trembling with fatigue of the friend and then slid towards his cheek and neck. He gave a hint of a smile tasting the other's salty skin, while untying the blindfold. The dancer placed a hand on the younger's nape, and tilted his head to give him more space. He shuddered and gave out a quiet moan when Wonshik's mouth found a sensitive spot on his neck, and after nibbling at it a little, began to suck. Hakyeon dug his fingers into the skin of Wonshik's neck, who sat astride him. The older answered with a louder moan at the close contact of the two bodies, his heart loudly pounding in his chest and ears. Once he was satisfied with his hickey, Wonshik placed a sweet kiss on it and went back to Hakyeon's parted lips licking them with the tip of his tongue. As if regenerated by the rapper's touch, Hakyeon leaned forward with another moan in search of the younger's lips. He caressed his neck and hugged him possessively. Hakyeon's tongue made its way into the rapper's mouth, who returned the kiss with passion and strength.

His hands were everywhere on the younger's body, stroking his neck, his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his abdomen. He pulled him closer to feel his body, to feel him. His brain, always overflowing with thoughts, with the weight of the responsibilities of being the leader and taking care of his members, with the worries something could go wrong during their trip, with anything, was finally completely empty, clear. Only one thing mattered now, Kim Wonshik.

Wonshik let out a low groan as his chest brushed against the leader's and his hands, trembling and urgent, found their way to the edge of the friend's shirt, to slide under it, almost reaching Hakyeon's dark hot skin.  
When suddenly a shrill voice came from the hallway..  
"N HYUUUNG! Stop the music and quickly get dressed, or we won't take you home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Startled and suddenly brought back to reality, Hakyeon pressed his hands on Wonshik's chest, pushing him back a little. Gasping for air and eyes open wide, he gazed at the open door, panicking. His eyes then darted to Wonshik's.  
_What exactly am I doing right now?_ He wondered, his gaze traveling down the other's body and resting on his own hands, on Wonshik's chest, tightly holding his sweatshirt. _Why aren't we already going home, we have to be here again practicing in a few hours, why are we fooling around like this, why am I aware of the fact that what I'm doing is wrong, why am I letting this happen and why am I not letting go of Wonshik's sweatshirt, why are my fingers tightly grasping it?_

"N hyung!!!" Jaehwan called, again.

Hakyeon jumped a second time, a confused look on his face as Wonshik subtly shook his head. The dancer pushed harder on Wonshik's chest, trying to shove him away, but he resisted, firmly sitting on him, his knees digging into the floor. The rapper shook his head peremptorily, his eyes darkening.

"I'm not finished with you yet, hyung."

His voice was low and serious, as he bent over laying a hand on the mirror near his hyung's head. Hakyeon gulped, his lips and throat suddenly dry, and after a long breath, words came out quick and at high pitched tone.

"You.. You kids go home, I'll be late. Sleep early!!"

Wonshik smirked and, before an answer could come, his hands were already under Hakyeon's sweater, caressing his skin, his touches sending vibrations through his body, his fingers sinking into Hakyeon's hips.

"Wo-" Wonshik's lips were wandering on Hakyeon's cheek, ear and neck, his hot breath making it difficult for him to think or to speak.

"Wonshik, we-" he mumbled again, his voice broken by a moan. Wonshik's hand had slid down, down between Hakyeon's legs. A light pressure on his crotch was enough to make the dancer shiver and his heartbeat increase its speed beyond the impossible. Wonshik chuckled, not hiding the pleasure that seeing his hyung writhe under his touches gave him.

"You're too wound-up, hyung." he seductively whispered in his ear. "You should... relax a bit... sometimes."

His low voice combined with heavier squeezes of his crotch made the dancer sigh loudly. Wonshik smirked and looked right into Hakyeon's eyes, his hand rubbing his still covered but visible erection. He leaned toward his lover to kiss him sweetly. Hakyeon immediately relinquished himself to the younger one, the quiet moan escaping his lips being gently suffocated by Wonshik's tongue exploring his mouth.

Hands wandering on each other bodies, toes curling, tongues dancing, hips grinding against each other, sighs and moans slipping out from both mouths, Hakyeon forgot once more everything that surrounded him. He didn't want anything else but to be with his Wonshik.

Wonshik, careful not to break their heated kisses, slowly took off Hakyeon's trousers and with secure hands he gradually pulled down his boxers too. Hakyeon whimpered at the sudden exposure to the cold air and intertwined his fingers through the rapper's dark hair lightly pulling it. As Wonshik's fingers brushed his shaft and encircled it, Hakyeon let out a low groan, relishing the heat of the other's palm. Wonshik slowly caressed his hyung a few times and drew circles on the tip of his cock with his thumb.

He let go of the dancer's plump lips to slide down where his hand was resting. Hakyeon kept his eyes closed as he felt Wonshik's hot breath on his arousal, trying to keep his shivering body under control. Wonshik carefully looked at his hyung, while he let his tongue run from the base to the tip of his erection, encircling it and engulfing it between his lips. He wanted to memorize his beautiful features, the way his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, the way his lips were parted and the way his tongue slid over trying to moisturize them, the way his Adam’s apple moved whenever he gulped, the way he whispered his name, more than a million times, like a prayer, the way his chest heaved up and down, the way his hands and his fingers pressed on the ground and then found their way to his hair, the way he bucked his hips in response to his movements, the way he plead for him to move faster, to make him feel good, to put an end to his worries.

He bobbed his head up and down, alternating the rhythm, slow, fast, slow, fast. When he hollowed his cheeks, he earned louder moans, when he went all the way down on him, he earned louder chants of his name.  
He hummed as he tasted his hyung, closing his eyes, caressing the others thigh. A violent twitch of Hakyeon's hips made him understand he was close to his climax. He sucked harder until Hakyeon's head fell back and hit the mirror, his back arched, his fingers tugged at his hair, and he released into his mouth, his name babbled between moans. Wonshik quietly swallowed, licked his lips and looked at Hakyeon, who still had his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Minutes of silence followed. Only Hakyeon's panting could be heard.

"Hyung…" he whispered, hoarse, his face now centimeters from Hakyeon's. "Should we go home now?"

Hakyeon answered leaning toward him, pressing his lips onto the younger's. Surprised at the dancer's action, Wonshik blinked a few times. He cupped his face in his palms, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. He slid on his side and on the floor, pulling Wonshik with him.

"Hyung, wh-" Hakyeon pressed a finger on his lips and hushed him, before drawing him close again to kiss.

"Can't you see?" he murmured, giving a hint of a smile, "I'm still so tense... and nervous... shouldn't we... do something about this?"

"Yeah, I guess we should." Wonshik chuckled as he captured Hakyeon's lips in an all night long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Gah.


End file.
